Assassins Creed: Equestria
by FlamingWaffels
Summary: The First Crossover of mine, that of which I plan to write on my own. NEED OC's! Gore and language. Suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, So, I'm writing an mlp Assassins creed crossover, and I need some help. Hopefully I can get some OC's in this story. if your interested, PM me your Character info and I will add him or her. They can be mlp or Assassins Creed. Here is a sneak peak.

Warning: Packed FULL of Oc's Dexter Belongs to me and Earthquake belongs to 684Someguy. (Cole)

Dexter trotted through the cold, moist grass. The cuts on his hooves were soon ignored, although the pain still lingered. He would have to get this treated before he got back. Earthquake had been lost in the heat of battle. Perhaps he was captured, but then again, how could they possibly capture him?

His head was full of thoughts, and his grey robes stained with blood. He was exhausted, and could not stand the long journey back to Ezio. Darkness surrounded him, and he was seduced by sleep. He wanted nothing more than to push on, but his day had ended. He was no God. He could not go on forever.

Thank you, and PLEASE donate OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

so, the last chapter summed stuff up. STILL ACCEPTING OCS!

* * *

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze!" a stallion said aloud. "Is that clear enough for you?"

Ezio's Light brown mane blended in the fresh, crisp, autumn background. He wore grey traveling robes that covered his back, and his eyes. Well, I suppose the hood did that job. His cutie mark was not visible from the outside, but it was a red assassin symbol with a sword through it.

Ezio looked quite intimidating, carrying a dagger, sword, and throwing knives clearly visible to everypony. His gauntlets were still on him, and he assumed his hidden gun was still functional.

how he became a horse was a mystery to him. It had all just happened so fast...

Pinkie squinted her eyes slightly.

"I'm no doctor, but I believe you're too old to be out here jumping on rooftops!"

Ezio's Blood coursed the poison that was fury through his veins.

"Too old?!" He Burst, but soon He stopped and calmed himself. He was going to find out what was going on, and find out fast.

Perhaps it was a Templar illusion! Or, maybe a dream. Nonetheless he would push through it like always. Sophia awaited him at home, and the thought of that alone comforted him.

"relax, silly! You must be new here! OOOH! I LOVE NEW PONIES!"

Pinkie began pacing back and forth.

"SO, first, we'll set up a cannon, and then..."

Ezio looked at this pink blur in disbelief. How anybody could stand to talk this much was a mystery to him. Ezio never was good at keeping up with other languages. Especially English.

This was indeed a strange land. The colors were vibrant, and the sun, warm.

This was pointless. Ezio needed to find someone he could talk to. Free running in this body would prove difficult, but Ezio had an Idea of how he would pull it off. Being an assassin was not always about parkour, anyway.

Ezio talked to a few of the creatures there, and concluded that the head of power was in a room in town hall. He trotted into the building, under minding anyone in his way. When he got to the Mayor's Office, he stepped in without hesitation. He walked up to the desk, that of which the mayor sat, reading a book.

Ezio pulled out a slip of paper from his pouch, and slapped it on the desk. His hoof landed with a loud, -SMACK-

The mayor flinched badly, sending the book into the air.

"My word, what do you want?!"

Ezio looked her in the eye.

"I need to know..." He said slowly, his Italian accent drifting from his voice, "If you have seen this symbol."

The mayor opened the note, and stared at the paper.

She set the paper down slowly and stared at Ezio with menacing eyes. Still holding the glare, she tapped four times on her desk in a quick rhythm.

A sack flung over Ezio's head as he was pulled to the floor, and dragged off by three stallions. Ezio, struggle as he might, was gone in a minute. There was no chaos, and no witnesses. Just as always.

The paper with a red Templar cross still sat on the desk.

* * *

Okay, short chapter, I know, but I still need OC's! the chapters will get longer I promise!


	3. Author's Note

Sorry, Guys, about the wait. I have the next chapter written, but getting it up is taking some time. Again, sorry. I should have it up this month, along with some other chapters, mabye even today. 


End file.
